L'affrontement final
by Kudo56
Summary: Conan disparaît en rentrant de l'école. Serais-ce un coup de l'Organisation?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une fiction qui évoque la fin de Détective Conan selon mon point de vue. Les personne ne m'appartiennent cependant pas mai appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ;) (et désolé pour le titre je n'avais pas d'idée...)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un rêve troublant**

POV Conan

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'ai rien pour me sortir de là ! Même si j'utilise ma ceinture gonfle-ballon et mes chaussures amplificatrices de puissance sur Gin, Vodka aura le temps de riposter !

-Gin : Tu ferais mieux de me dire où se cache Sherry, Shinichi Kudo ! Tu n'a aucune chance de t'échapper !

Merde ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils…

-Gin : Bien, peut-être que cela te fera réfléchir.

BANG ! BANG !

-Moi :Ahh ! Si… si tu crois que… c'est comme ça que… tu… tu y arriveras…

-Gin : Je vois que l'on a à faire à un obstiné. Alors, peut être que ceci te fera changer d'avis. Vodka !

-Vodka : Aniki.

Mais de quoi il parle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Voilà Vodka qui revient… avec quelqu'un ? Mais, cette personne… non, non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas ça !

-Ran : CONAN !

-Moi : Non… ENFOIRE ! LAISSE-LA !

-Gin : Si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, c'est elle qui en payera les conséquences.

Il faut que j'essaye de m'interposer entre eux ! Merde, je ne plus bouger ! Ma vue… ma vue commence à se troubler. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !

-Moi : Elle… ELLE N'A RIEN A VOIR DANS CETTE HISTOIRE… LAISSE LA PARTIR, GIN !

-Gin : Je t'aurais prévenu ! Tu peux lui dire adieux, détective !

Non pas ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Tout est de ma faute… Je sens que je n'ai presque plus de force… j'ai du mal à voir ce qui se passe.

BANG !

-Moi : NON RAAAAN !

Je me réveil en sueur, dans mon lit. Punaise, quel cauchemar ! Tiens, quelqu'un viens en courant vers la chambre.

-Ran : Conan, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier mon nom.

-Moi : RAN… neechan. Oui ne t'inquiet pas, ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar.

-Ran : Bon, très bien. N'y pense plus, c'est fini. Et essaye de te rendormir, d'accord ?

-Moi : D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Ran quitta la chambre en me regardant d'un air inquiet. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de cauchemar, mais là… il semblait vraiment réel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Kidnapping**

POV général

Cette journée semble être une journée comme les autres. Cependant, Conan repensa à ce rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Haibara l'observa en se demandant ce qu'il avait.

-Haibara : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kudo ? Tu a eu l'air pensif toute la journée.

Cependant Conan ne lui répondu pas.

-Haibara : KUDO JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION !

Conan se retourna vers Haibara, surpris et agassé.

-Conan : Mais pourquoi tu me cris dessus comme ça Haibara!

-Haibara : Je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais à faire une tête comme ça !

-Conan : Rien de grave… Juste ce rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière.

-Haibara : C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi soucieux d'un rêve.

-Conan : C'est qu'il était tellement réaliste… Oh, je dois surement m'en faire pour rien.

-Haibara : Je l'espère, Kudo…

-Conan : Enfin … Je te laisse Haibara, à demain.

Les deux compères se séparèrent pour prendre chacun le chemin de leur demeure respective. Afin de rejoindre l'agence du détective Mouri, Conan doit passer par plusieurs petites ruelles. Arrivé dans une de ces ruelles, il crut entendre un bruit. Il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui mais ne vis personne.

-Conan : Ce ne doit être que mon imagination.

Soudain, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête qui le plongea dans le néant.

\- ? : Bonne nuit, détective !

Pendant ce temps, à l'agence du détective Mouri.

Ran vient juste de rentrer du lycée. Kogoro est comme à son habitude ivre à son bureau.

-Ran : Papa… Tu sais où est Conan, je ne le vois pas ?

-Kogoro : Non, il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Ran : C'est bizarre, il devrait être rentré.

-Kogoro : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il doit être avec ses amis et n'a pas vue le temps passé.

-Ran : J'espère que tu a raison.

La soirée passa cependant sans le retour de Conan. Ran décida d'appeler le professeur Agassa pour savoir s'il se trouvait là-bas.

-Agassa : Allo ?

-Ran : Bonsoir professeur, c'est Ran.

-Agassa : Oh Ran c'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ran : Bien professeur. Je voulais savoir si Conan était avec vous. Il n'est toujours pas rentré et je ne sais pas où il peut être.

-Agassa : Non, il n'est pas ici. Il ne t'a pas dit où il allait ?

-Ran : Non il n'a pas laissé de mot et ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-Agassa : Je te préviens si je sais quelque chose.

-Ran : Je ferais de même. Au revoir professeur.

-Agassa : Au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché, le professeur se tourna vers Haibara qui n'a pas perdue une miette de la conversation.

-Agassa : J'espère que ce n'est pas…

-Haibara : Moi non plus professeur. Mais ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne donne pas de signe de vie comme ça. Et puis si c'était d'autres personnes que « eux » qui s'en seraient pris à lui on aurait déjà eu un appel ou une manifestation des ravisseurs.

-Agassa : C'est vrai. On pourrait essayer de localiser son badge du club des Détectives Juniors avec les lunettes radar de rechange !

Haibara s'exécuta immédiatement mais le signal qu'elle reçue désigna l'agence de détective.

-Haibara : Il n'a pas son badge avec lui, impossible de savoir où il est !

-Agassa : C'est pas vrai ! Comment pourrait-on faire pour savoir où il est ?

-Haibara : Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen.

Haibara pris alors son téléphone.

-Agassa : Mais que fait tu Haibara ?

-Haibara : Vous le saurez assez vite. Allo ? Agent Jodie ?

-Jodie : Oh, bonsoir Haibara ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Haibara : J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

POV Conan

Quel mal de crâne ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Et bien sûr ils m'ont ligoté… Et puis où je suis ? Voyons voir, un simple lit et une table avec une chaise, une pièce sans fenêtre donc sans issue pour s'échapper. Génial… Tiens, j'entends du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, et on dirait que quelqu'un approche.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

\- ? : Enfin réveillé, Edogawa Conan. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Recherches**

POV général

L'agent Jodie venait de rejoindre la maison du professeur Agassa avec Camell et James Black. Avant d'arriver chez le professeur Agassa, Jodie avait mis Akai Shuichi au courant de la situation. Il les rejoignit donc, en tant qu'Okiya Subaru. Cependant, afin de faciliter les recherches, Akai décida de laisser tomber le masque face à Haibara qui fut plus que surprise mais aussi soulagée de savoir qui était vraiment Okiya Subaru.

\- Jodie : Vous avez des nouvelles de Conan depuis son enlèvement ?

\- Agassa : Non, pas encore malheureusement… Et vous, avez-vous eu des nouvelles grâce à Kir ou Bourbon ?

\- James : Kir n'a rien sue encore mais nous recontacte dès que possible. Quand à Bourbon, je pense qu'il va vouloir faire cavalier seul…

\- Jodie : J'espère qu'elle aura des nouvelles assez rapidement…

POV Ran

J'espère que Conan va bien… Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de disparaitre comme ça. Et toujours aucune nouvelle du professeur Agassa non plus…

*sonnerie du téléphone de l'agence*

\- Kogoro : Allo ? Ici l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- ? : Je tiens le petit.

\- Kogoro : Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?!

\- ? : Je tiens en otage le petit Edogawa Conan. Si vous désirez le revoir vivant, il faudra que votre fille Ran Mouri me rejoigne à l'entrepôt n° 30 sur le port de Tokyo d'ici une heure. Inutile de vous préciser que vous n'avez pas intérêt à prévenir la police.

*raccroche*

\- Kogoro : Non mais attendez ! Allo ? Allo ? Et merde !

\- Moi : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe papa ?

\- Kogoro : Une personne avec une voie masquée vient d'appeler et prétend détenir Conan en otage !

\- Moi : C'est pas vrai !

\- Kogoro : Et ce n'est pas tout…

Je redoute le pire !

\- Moi : Quoi ?

\- Kogoro : Il… Il veut que tu le rejoignes dans un entrepôt sur le port pour le relâcher…

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts, la main devant la bouche. Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Kogoro : En tous cas, il est hors de question que je te laisse aller là-bas !

\- Moi : Mais si c'est le seul moyen de libérer Conan, je le ferais !

\- Kogoro : Non Ran ! Je te l'interdit !

\- Moi : Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais rejoindre le professeur Agassa pour le prévenir de la situation. Et n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher !

Je quitte l'appartement au pas de course sous les cris de refus de mon père et appelle le professeur.

\- Agassa : Allo ?

\- Moi : C'est Ran, professeur. J'ai des nouvelles à propos de Conan.

\- Agassa : Quels genres de nouvelles ?

\- Moi : Pas très bonnes. Il aurait été kidnappé.

\- Agassa : Qu'est-ce que tu dis !

\- Moi : Je suis en route pour chez vous, je vous expliquerais tout en détail.

\- Agassa : Très bien, à tout de suite.

POV général

Le professeur raccrocha son téléphone et fit pars aux autres de ce que Ran venais de lui dire.

\- Agassa : Ran vient de m'appeler. Apparemment, Conan aurait été enlevé.

\- Tous : Quoi ?!

\- Akai : Au moins, le fait que les Mouri aient été contactés montre que ce n'est pas Eux.

\- James : Je suis d'accord. Ils évitent ce genre d'erreur.

\- Haibara : Mais ce n'est pas plus rassurant pour autant car nous ne pouvons toujours pas le localiser et nous ne connaissons pas non plus l'identité du ou des ravisseurs !

\- Jodie : C'est vrai…

C'est alors que Ran fit son entrée dans la maison du professeur, exténuée par sa course.

\- Agassa : Ran !

\- Ran : Je sais où est retenus Conan !

\- Jodie : Comment ça ?

-Ran : Le ravisseur a exigé que je me rende dans un entrepôt sur le port de Tokyo pour libérer Conan !

\- Jodie : Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi demander une personne en échange de l'otage ?

\- James : Ce doit être une personne qui a de la rancœur soit pour Conan, soit pour Kogoro Mouri

\- Agassa : Oui mais comment savoir qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Akai : Je ne vois malheureusement qu'un seul moyen…

A ce moment, une autre personne pénétra dans la maison, essouflé.

\- Kogoro : Je te l'interdit Ran !

\- Ran : Papa !

\- James : Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit la seule solution.

\- Kogoro : Mais qui êtes-vous d'abord pour parler ainsi?

\- James : Je suis James Black et voici Jodie Starling, Camell et Akai Shuichi. Nous sommes du FBI.

\- Kogoro : Mais que fait le FBI au Japon ?

\- Akai : Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous le révéler. Mais il faut intervenir rapidement si nous voulons retrouver le petit au plus vite !

\- Ran : Et si le seul moyen de pouvoir le retrouver en vie est que je me rende à cet entrepôt, alors je le ferais !

\- Kogoro : Mais Ran…

\- James : Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous lui mettrons un gilet pare-balles et un transmetteur. Ainsi, nous pourront décider du moment où intervenir.

\- Kogoro : Très bien.

\- James : Dans quel entrepôt doit se rendre Ran ?

\- Kogoro : A l'entrepôt n°30. Il exige qu'elle y soit dans 1 heure.

\- Akai : Très bien, nous y allons immédiatement.

\- Kogoro : Je viens avec vous !

\- James : D'accord, mais veillez à rester en dehors de l'action.

\- Ran : Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tout se passera bien !

\- Kogoro : Ran…

Ils partirent donc tous pour l'entrepôt n°30.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage**

POV Conan

\- ? : Enfin réveillé, Edogawa Conan. Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !

\- Moi : Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- ? : Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur le détective. Sache que si tu est là c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai une dent contre toi à cause de ce que tu à fait à mon frère !

-Moi : Votre frère ?

\- ? : Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? Cette affaire où plusieurs policiers ont été tués et où ta petite amie à perdue la mémoire !

Ne me dites pas que…

\- Moi : Vous êtes le frère du Dr Kazato ?

\- ? : Tiens, tu t'en est souvenu. C'est exact, je m'appelle Hiroshi Kazato. Serais-ce parce que ta chère Ran était en danger ? On va voir jusqu'où tu est prêt à aller pour la sauver !

\- Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous dites !?

\- Kazato : Tu le verras bien assez vite. D'ailleurs, on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie !

J'ai peur de comprendre !

TOC TOC

Tiens, quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte ?

\- ? : Je suis venue comme convenue !

Cette voix !? Ne me dites pas que…

\- Kazato : Enfin, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser !

\- Moi : JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER !

\- Kazato (pointant son arme sur moi) : La ferme toi !

POV Ran

Nous nous dirigeons vers le port mon père et moi avec les agents du FBI, le FBI préférant que le professeur et Haibara restent chez le professeur afin de limiter les dommages collatéraux. Une fois arrivés sur le port, Jodie m'équipe d'un gilet pare-balles ainsi que d'un transmetteur afin qu'ils puissent suivre la rencontre à distance et déterminer le meilleur moment où intervenir.

\- Jodie : Avec ça nous pourront communiquer avec toi à distance et suivre la rencontre. Nous te préviendront du moment où nous interviendront.

\- James : Surtout ne tente rien de dangereux ou qui pourrait le mettre en colère, il en va de votre survie à toi et à Conan

\- Ran : Bien reçut.

\- Kogoro : Soit prudente, Ran…

\- Ran : Ne t'en fait pas papa tout va bien se passer. Je vais ramener Conan sain et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- James : Il est temps d'y aller.

Je me dirige donc vers l'entrepôt n°30. Arrivée devant la porte je frappe.

\- Moi : Je suis venue comme convenue !

\- ? : JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER !

\- ? : La ferme toi !

Cette voix… c'est Conan. Je suis soulagée il va bien ! Mais je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue parler comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Shinichi parler...

La porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvre devant moi, laissant apparaître un homme. Il pointe alors son arme sur moi.

\- Kazato : Rentre à l'intérieur.

Je m'exécute. Il se retourne alors, tout en gardant le canon de son arme pointé sur moi.

\- Kazato : Je t'amène de la visite, détective.

Je vois alors une forme assise dans l'ombre et la reconnaît aussitôt.

\- Moi : Conan !

POV Conan

\- Ran : Conan !

Et merde, c'est ce que je craignais !

\- Moi : Ran !

\- Ran : Tu vas bien, Conan ?

\- Moi : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Kazato : Désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, mais c'est que j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Alors…

BANG !

\- Moi : Aaah !

\- Ran : CONAN !

\- Kazato : Que le jeu commence !

Que le jeu commence ?! Mais il est complètement malade !

\- Kazato : Je te propose un jeu, détective. Sera tu capable de réussir à sauver la vie de ta petite amie ?

Et merde il repointe son arme sur Ran ! Il faut absolument que j'arrive à me relever, même avec la balle que j'ai reçue à l'épaule. Heureusement il ne m'a pas attaché les jambes.

BANG !

\- Moi : Aaah !

\- Kazato : Ca serait trop facile si tu arrivait à te lever facilement ! Il faut donc corcer les choses !

C'est pas vrai ! Ce malade viens de me tirer une balle dans la jambe ! Je n'arrive pas à me relever et ma vue ce trouble.

\- Ran : JE VOUS EN PRIE LAISSEZ LE CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT !

\- Kazato (pointant son arme sur Ran) : TOI LA FERME ! Je te donne 10 secondes pour réussir, sinon je lui trou le crâne !

Je dois faire quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à bouger !

\- Kazato : 1, 2, 3

Je n'arrive plus à bouger et ma vue se trouble ! Je ne peux rien faire pour réussir à la sauver...

\- Kazato : 4, 5, 6, 7, 8

Tout est de ma faute... J'ai du mal à voir distnctement ce qui ce passe...

\- Kazato : 9

Je te demande pardon Ran...

\- Kazato : 10 !

BANG !

\- Moi : RAAAAN !

Je m'évanoui, épuisé et accablé par la culpabilité.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Réveille**

POV général

BANG !

\- Conan : RAAAN !

Kazato s'éfondra net sous la balle de l 'agent Jodie.

\- Jodie : Ran, tout va bien ?

\- Kogoro : RAN !

\- Ran : Papa... Oui moi sa va mais...

Elle se retourna alors vers une petite étendue, inanimée sur le sol et courue vers elle.

\- Ran : Conan ! Conan je t'en supplie répond moi ! Vite, il faut appeler une ambulance !

\- James : Nous en avons appelé une dès que nous avons entendus les coups de feu ainsi que la police. Il va d'ailleurs falloir leur expliquer la raison de notre intervention mais avec l'enregistrement du transmetteur sa ne devrai poser aucun problème.

\- Kogoro : Comment est son poux ?

\- Ran : Très faible et il respire faiblement. Je t'en supplie Conan, reste avec moi !

\- Jodie : Il est fort, Ran, mais avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu...

\- Ran : Ne dites pas ça ! Conan, je t'en supplie, bat toi ! Reste avec moi !

Au loin, des sirènes se font entendre.

\- Akai : C'est l'ambulance et la police. Allez avec le petit Monsieur Mouri, nous nous chargeons de tout expliquer à la police.

\- Kogoro : Très bien.

Ran et Kogoro partir donc dans l'ambulance avec Conan pour l'hôpital général de Beika.

POV Ran

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Conan à du partir en salle d'opération. Il à fallu de nouveau réaliser une transfusion de sang étant donné tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Je regarde avec anxiété le voyant rouge de la salle d'opération qui est toujours allumé.

\- Médecin : Mademoiselle Mouri ?

\- Moi : Oui c'est moi, que ce passe t'il ?

\- Médecin : Nous venons de finir d'opérer le petit Conan.

\- Moi : L'opération c'est bien passé ?

\- Médecin : Oui mais nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel car son état est encore trop instable.

\- Moi : Dans le coma ?!

\- Médecin : Oui mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela peux durer, cela peux être pour une semaine, un mois ou encore un an.

\- Moi : Est ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Médecin : Oui bien sûr, il a été transporté dans sa chambre

\- Moi : Très bien.

J'entre alors dans le chambre de Conan. Il est allongé sur le lit, l'air paisible, respirant à l'aide d'un respirateur artificiel.

\- Moi : Conan...

Je m'éffondre alors en larme sur son lit, ne pouvant supporter de le voir dans cet état.

2 semaines plus tard

L'état de Conan c'est légèrement amélioré mais il est toujours dans le coma. Le voir comme ça est très dur à supporter mais heureusement je peux compter sur mon père mais surtout sur Sonoko.

\- Médecin : Mademoiselle Mouri, je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

\- Moi : Oui bien sûr. Il y a un problème avec l'état de Conan ?

\- Médecin : Non au contraire. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il peux respirer sans l'aide du respirateur artificiel et tout les signes indiquent qu'il devrait se réveiller très bientôt.

\- Moi : Merci Docteur ! Dans ce cas je vais rester auprès de lui pour être là quand il se réveillera.

\- Médecin : Très bien. Ses parents ont été mis au courant de la situation ?

\- Moi : Oui un amis à nous les a contactés.

\- Médecin : Parfait. Je vous laisse dans ce cas je vous laisse.

Je me rassis sûr le fauteuil à côté de son lit et luis pris la main.

\- Moi : Je t'en supplie Conan, réveil toi ! Sa fait deux semaines, je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça ! Alors bat toi et réveil toi !

Je senti alors une pression sur ma main. Très brève. Je la regarda et vis qu'il la sera à nouveau.

\- Moi : Oui, Conan ! Continu !

Il ouvris les yeux et je lui sauta au coup !

\- Moi : Conan !

Je me mis alors à pleurer, tellement heureuse. Je le regarda et vis qu'il me fixait avec un drôle d'air.

\- Conan : Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? Et qui est Conan ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous avez des suggestions à me faire.**

 **A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **Chapitre 6 : Amnésie**

POV général

\- Conan : Qui êtes- vous mademoiselle ? Et qui est Conan ?

\- Ran : Mais enfin Conan c'est moi, Ran !

\- Conan : Je suis désolé je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Et où je suis ?

\- Ran : Tu est à l'hôpital, ne bouge pas je vais chercher le médecin.

Ran sortis alors prévenir le médecin et son père de son réveil mais aussi qu'il semble avoir perdu la mémoire. Après plusieurs minutes, le médecin sortis de la chambre afin de faire part de son diagnostic à Ran et Kogoro.

\- kogoro : Alors c'est grave docteur ?

\- Médecin : A première vue il s'agit d'une amnésie réversible qui semble avoir été causée par un traumatisme psychologique. Il est en train de vouloir oublier un événement qui l'aurai traumatisé.

\- Ran : Sa pourrai venir de ce qui c'est passé à l'entrepôt ?

\- Médecin : C'est possible. Il nous faudra réaliser d'autres examens.

\- Ran : Il avait l'air de se sentir coupable de ce qui c'est passé...

\- Médecin : Sa expliquerait son amnésie dans ce cas. En tous cas, il est préférable qu'il se repose pour l'instant.

\- Kogoro : Dans ce cas nous allons repartir.

\- Ran : Peut on quand même aller le voir un moment ?

\- Médecin : Oui mais un cours instant.

Ran et Kogoro entrèrent alors dans sa chambre. Conan avait l'air fatigué et perdu. Le fait qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas rendait Ran vraiment triste.

\- Ran : Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Conan : Fatigué. Qui est le monsieur avec... toi ?

\- Kogoro : Je suis Kogoro, le papa de Ran. Tu ne te rappelle vraiment pas de nous ?

\- Conan : Non...

\- Ran : Tu vis avec nous en ce moment parce que tes parents ont étés obligés de partir à l'étranger.

\- Conan : A l'étranger ?

\- Ran : Oui, ton oncle le professeur Agasa t'a confié à nous.

\- Conan : Le professeur Agasa ?

\- Ran : Oui, on va d'ailleurs le prévenir que tu t'est réveiller.

\- Kogoro : On doit y aller maintenant, Ran.

\- Ran : D'accord. Je viendrais te voir demain Conan, je te le promet.

\- Conan : D'accord. A demain... Ran ?

\- Ran : A demain, Conan. Je suis heureuse que tu commence à te rappeler mon prénom !

Ran alla donc prévenir le professeur et Haibara du réveil de Conan. Ces derniers furent abasourdis en apprenant son amnésie. Après le départ de Ran, le professeur appela les parents de Shinichi pour les prévenir. Ils décidèrent que le meilleur moyens serait que ces parents reviennent au Japon afin de lui faire retrouver la mémoire sans luis dire qui il est vraiment au départ pour éviter qu'il n'aille confier ce secret aux personnes en qui il aurait confiance.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yusaku et Yukiko se rendirent à l'hôpital avec le professeur et Haibara. Ran et Kogoro furent prévenu qu'ils prenaient Conan avec eux en prétendant que ces parents étaient dans l'impossibilité de ce rendre au Japon pour le moment et qu'ils leur avaient donc demander de s'occuper de lui étant donné qu'il venait souvent chez eux étant plus petit.

\- Agasa : Bonjours Conan, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Conan : Bien professeur.

Yukiko et Yusako entrèrent alors dans la chambre.

\- Yukiko : Conan...

\- Conan : Bonjours madame, qui êtes-vous ?

En entendant cette phrase , Yukiko ce mis à pleurer, soutenue par son mari. Voir son fils ne plus se souvenir d'elle était insupportable.

\- Yusako : Nous sommes des cousins éloignés de tes parents. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de nous ?

\- Conan : Non pas du tout.

Cependant, il sentais au fond de lui qu'il avait un lien fort avec eux et il se sentais également en confiance.

\- Agasa : Tu allais souvent chez eux quand tu était plus petit.

\- Conan : Je suis désolé, je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien.

\- Yukiko : Sa va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Tes parents nous ont demandés de s'occuper de toi parce qu'ils sont bloqués à l'étranger et comme tu venait souvent à la maison, tu arrivera plus facilement à retrouver tes souvenirs.

\- Conan : Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas venir ? Et pourquoi je suis pas allé avec eux ?

Ses parents se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Agasa : Il ont du partir pour le travail et tout préparer là bas avant que tu ne puisse venir.

\- Conan : Je vois...

\- Yukiko : Tout va bientôt s'arranger, tu verra.

Elle pris alors son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut bien évidement surpris mais se sentais en sécurité.

POV Conan

Après le départ de tout le monde.

J'aimerais tellement réussir à me souvenir de tous ça. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mes parents sont partis en me laissant ici. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi ? Et ces deux personnes qui sont venues avec le professeur... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'eux que ce qu'ils disent. Pourquoi ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs, souvenirs**

POV général

Une semaine plus tard, Conan pus enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il avait bien évidemment reçu la visite des Détective Juniors et Ayumi n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Conan ne se souvienne pas d'elle, tous comme Genta et Mitsuhiko. Arrivé dans la grande maison des Kudo, Il fit alors la connaissance d'Okiya Sibaru que ces parents présentèrent comme un ami à qui ils rendaient service.

\- Yukiko : Est-ce que des souvenirs te reviennent Conan ?

\- Conan : Non, riens du tout.

\- Yusaku : Sa va s'arranger, tu verra. Pour le moment tu a besoin de repos. Nous t'avons préparé la chambre de Shinichi.

\- Conan : Shinichi ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Yukiko : C'est notre fils. Tu... Tu venait souvent le voir quand tu étais plus petit.

\- Yusaku : On te montrera des photos si tu veux. En attendant viens avec moi.

Conan le suis alors jusqu'à la chambre. En entrant, il sentis une drôle d'impression, un sentiment de nostalgie.

Un peu plus tard, Yukiko lui proposa alors de regarder un album photo. Ur les premières photos, il fut surpris de voir un petit garçon qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Yukiko lui dis alors qu'il s'agit de Shinichi. Conan regarda la date sur la photo. « 12 juillet 2006. Il doit avoir 17 ans. » pensa alors Conan. Soudain, il tomba sur une photo de ce petit garçon en compagnie d'une petite fille et de 4 adultes.

\- Yukiko : C'est une photo de Shinichi et Ran avec leurs parents.

\- Conan : Ran et Shinichi se connaissent ?

\- Yukiko : Oui... Ce sont des amis d'enfance. Cette photo à été prise peu de temps après leur entrée en maternelle.

Conan regarda alors la photo plus attentivement.

\- Conan : Les cerisiers...

\- Yukiko : Quelque chose ne va pas Conan ?

\- Conan : Non c'est juste que... J'ai des images de fleur de cerisier qui me viennent en tête en regardant la photo.

\- Yukiko : Peut-être que quelque chose te reviens en mémoire ?

\- Conan : Sa serai bizarre, il s'agit d'une photo de Ran et Shinichi non ?

\- Yukiko : Oui... Oui c'est sûr.

Il trouva cela quand même étrange. Ne posant pas plus de questions il décida de faire un tour de la maison. Il se rendis alors dans la bibliothèque et tomba sur un livre d'Arthur Conan Doyle et alla se mettre presque instinctivement sous le bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quelques temps plus tard, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

\- Yukiko : Je n'en peux plus de le voir dans cet état Yusaku, il faut lui dire toute la vérité pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire plus rapidement !

\- Yusaku : Tu sais très bien que sa serai trop dangereux on ne sais pas quelle réaction il pourrai avoir et il pourrai parler de ça à la première personne en qui il aurai confiance !

\- Subaru : Sa serai trop dangereux effectivement, il faut qu'il comprenne de lui-même afin de saisir l'importance de garder ce secret.

\- Yukiko : Oui mais si jamais sa dégénère avec l'Organisation ?

\- Subaru : Nous feront en sorte de le protéger.

\- Yusaku : Il nous faut nous en tenir à ce qui était prévus pour l'instant.

Les adultes sortirent alors de la bibliothèque, ignorant que Conan avait écouté avec attention toute la conversation .

« Mais qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ? Pourquoi me cachent-ils des chôses ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'organisation ? Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me débrouille pour découvrir ce qui se passe. »

De son côté, Ran avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne plus avoir Conan avec eux. Sachant qui'il de trouvait chez les Kudo, elle décida d'aller le voir. A son arrivée, elle entendis des personnes parlées entre elles mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Ran : Bonjours Mme Kudo.

\- Yukiko : Oh bonjours Ran. Tu est venue voir Conan ?

\- Ran : Oui je voulais savoir comment il va.

\- Yukiko: C'est très gentille de ta part. Entre, je vais le chercher.

Après c'être salués, Conan voulut parler seul à seul avec Ran mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le faire. Il lui parla cependant de ce qui lui était revenu en tête en regardant la photo que lui avait montré Yukiko. Ran Lui répondit que ce n'était pas possible mais au fond d'elle, elle n'en était pas aussi sûre.

En sortant de chez les Kudo, elle se mis en tête d'essayer de savoir si ses soupçons sont bel et bien fondés. De retour à l'agence de détective, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une voiture peu habituelle était garée quelques mètres plus loin : une Porche 365A de couleur noir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voici la suite de la fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Petit chaopitre cette fois-ci...N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires ! ;)**

 **Chapitre 8 : Nanatsu no ko**

POV général

La vie avait finalement finis par reprendre son cours, même si la mémoire de Conan n'était pas encore revenue. De retour à l'école Teitan, ses amis tentairent d'essayer de l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais sans grande réussite. Cependant, Conan se rendit compte qu'il semblait connaître beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'il voyait en classe, ce qui ne faisait qu'acroitre ses doutes.

Alors qu'un soir ils rentraient de l'école, une petite fille passa près du groupe d'enfants en fredonant une chanson.

\- Petite fille : Karasu naze nakuno...

A l'entente de cette mélodie, Conan se figea, paralysé par la peur mais aussi à cause des images qui lui venaient en tête.

\- Ayumi : Sa ne va pas Conan ?

\- Conan : Cette mélodie... Il ne faut pas rester ici !

\- Mitsuhiko : Mais pourquoi ça ?

\- Conan : Une impression... Il vaut mieux se dépècher de rentrer !

\- Haibara : « Ne me dites pas qu'il commence à se souvenir d'Eux ! »

Ils se dépechèrent alors de rentrer chez eux . « Je me demandent bien qui sont ces Hommes en Noir qui me sont apparus et pourquoi ils me font si peur... Il faudrait que j'en parle à Yukiko et Yusaku. ».

Arrivé chez les Kudo, il s'empréssa alors d'en parler à Yukiko et Yusaku, qui essayèrent de le rasssurer tant bien que mal en prétextant que cela devait venir d'un film qui avait du le marquer ou alors d'histoires que Shinichi lui aurait raconté. Conan ne parut cependant que peu satisfait par ces explication et se rappelant la discution qu'il avait entendu dans la bibliothèque, pensa qu'ils étaient une fois de plus en tain de lui cacher la vérité. Il décida alors de faire quelques recherches sur internet à propos d'hommes en noir mais sans grand succès.

Près de l'agence de détective, Gin et Vodka continuent de suivre Kogoro Mouri qui commençait à être dangereux pour leurs affaires. Cependant ces derniers temps, quelque chose semblait différent.

\- Vodka : Tu crois vraiment que cette surveillance est nécessaire.

\- Gin : Aurais-tu oublié qu'il à l'air de s'intéresser à pas mal d'affaires qui nous concernes ?

\- Vodka : C'est vrai mais sa fait un petit moment que l'on entend plus trop parler de lui dans les journaux. Et je ne vois plus le petit garçon qui vis avec eux.

\- Gin : Il a surement du repartir chez ses parents.

\- Vodka : Tu a surement raison.

\- Gin : Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons continuer de le surveiller.

\- Vodka : Je trouve qul'on devrait s'intéresser aussi à ce garçon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il aide souvent la police et qu'il est, comment dire, nettement plus intélligent que les enfants de son âge.

\- Gin : C'est surement juste un enfant surdoué. Demande quand même à Rum de le surveiller.

\- Vodka : Compris.

De son côté, Rum venait de recevoir le message de Vodka.

\- Rum : Ne t'inquiète pas, sa fait déja un petit moment que je m'intéresse à lui !

Rum s'aprétai jetement à récolter une empreinte sur des documents appartenant à l'enfant à l'école Teitan.

\- Rum : On va voir si ma théorie est fondée !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

 **Et voici enfin le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits commentaires ! ;)**

Conan, qui doute toujours des explications que lui ont donné ces parents, continue de chercher des informations sur qui pouvaient être ces hommes en noir et plus il y pensait, plus il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très dangereux sans réussir à savoir pourquoi. Tout en effectuant ses recherches dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Kudo, il tomba, en fouillant dans les tiroirs du bureau, sur un noeud papillon ainsi qu'une montre et une ceinture. Ce demandant ce que pouvaient faire de tels objets dans le tiroir d'un bureau, il porta de manière instinctive et à la fois intrigué par la singularité des dispositif présents à l'arrière le nœud papillon à ses lèvres et se mis à parler. Il eu la surprise d'entendre la voix d'un adolescent sortir des hauts-parleurs du nœud papillon et des images lui vinrent en tête. Il se voyait tenant ce nœud papillon afin d'imiter la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. « Mais qu'est-ce que sa veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nœud papillon qui change la voix ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me voit l'utilisant ? Décidément, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que l'on me cache la vérité, mais pourquoi ? Je crois qu'une petite visite chez le docteur Agasa s'impose car si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un grand inventeur et comme il semble assez proche de moi, j'en déduis que sa serais lui qui aurait créé ce gadget pour moi!». Avide de réponses, il se rendit en courant chez le docteur Agasa, le nœud papillon à la main. Arrivé dans le salon de la maison, il vis ses parents en train de discuter avec le professeur ainsi qu'avec sa camarade de classe. Tous se tournèrent alors vers le petit détective qui leur montra le nœud papillon et commença à faire pars de ses déductions à toute l'assemblée qui la regarda d'un air médusé. L'atmosphère se fit alors de plus en plus pesante, et à la fin du monologue du détective, Yukiko pris alors la parole.

\- Yukiko : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-il près ?

Pour toute réponse, Haibara repris d'un air légèrement moqueur :

\- Haibara: Décidément, tu ne changera jamais Kudo !

\- Agasa : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Shinichi !

\- Yusaku : Tu a pris ton temps Shinichi !

Il sû alors qu'il allait enfin sa voir la vérité, mais il ne s'attendais pas à découvrir qu'il était le fils de ses soit disant cousins éloignés. Ils se mirent alors à lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé ainsi que l'importance de garder sa véritable identité secrète. Personne ne se doutait cependant que quelqu'un écoutait très attentivement toute cette discutions près de la porte d'entrée.

Après cette discutions et de retour chez lui, il décida d'appeler Ran en tant que Shinichi pour éviter qu'elle continue à s'inquiéter car il se doutais que ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avais pas eu au téléphone. Il tenta de rester le plus évasif possible durant la discutions afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez la jeune fille.

De leur côté, Gin et Vodka continuaient de surveiller l'agence du détective Mouri quand Vodka reçu un message de Rum.

\- Vodka : D'après Rum, le gamin de l'agence souffrirait d'une perte de mémoire et il serait dans la maison de ce gamin détective sur lequel tu a testé l'APTX 4869 à Tropical Land.

\- Gin : Je vois. Il va falloir attendre d'autres informations de Rum, mais je crois que l'on va changer de cible.

-Vodka : Ne me dis pas que... Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Gin : Avec Sherry, tout est possible !

Dans un hotel de Tokyo, une petite fille regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir et se mit à sourir.

\- Mary : L'opération va pouvoir commencer !

\- Sera : Il y a un contretemps avec le garçon dont je t'ai parlé !

\- Mary : Ce contretemps comme tu dit va au contraire jouer en notre faveur.

En même temps, un sourie s'esqissa sur le visage à la vue des renseignements que lui apportait le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Rum : Mes doutes étaient fondés. Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé, Shinichi kudo !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Double jeu**

 **Bonjours tout le monde et bonne année à tous ! Voici ENFIN le chapitre 10 de cette fiction ! Et désolé pour le retard mais un petit manque d'inspiration est venu s'inciser ! Sur ce ce bonne journée à tou et n'hésiter à laisser un petit commentaire ! ;)**

Un jour ordinaire à l'école Teitan. Les cours semblent interminables pour nos deux acolytes rajeunis. Heureusement que les maladresses de la nouvelle sensei les distraient un peu. Conan avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air assez régulièrement, il s'était dit que se devait sûrement être à cause de son amnésie car c'était également le cas avec Kobayashi sensei et ses camarades de classe. Lors de la pause de l'après-midi, Wakasa sensei reçue un message qui la fit sourie et Conan qui passait par là lui demanda se qui pouvait la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle lui répondit qu'il était trop curieux et qu'elle aurait besoin de le voir pour lui parler en privé à la fin des cours.

La fin de la journée arriva et Conan resta comme convenu pour parler avec son professeur.

\- Wakasa sensei : Je t'ai demander de rester après les cours car j'aurai voulu faire un point avec toi par rapport à ce qui t'ai arrivé récemment.

\- Conan : Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

\- Wakasa sensei : Je voudrai savoir comment tu te sens et si tu commence à te souvenir de certaines choses, c'est important pour que nous à l'école nous puissions également t'aider.

\- Conan : Tout va bien, mais c'est sur que ça irait mieux si j'arrivai à retrouver la mémoire définitivement.

\- Wakasa sensei : Et bien justement, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. J'en ai parlé à ton oncle à l'agence de détective et il est d'accord pour que je t'emmène le voir dès ce soir.

\- Conan : Mais je ne suis plus là bas, je suis chez des cousins éloignés de mes parents et ils ne m'ont rien dit !

Le visage de la sensei pris alors une toute autre expression.

\- Wakasa sensei : Tu sais qu'il ne reste plus que nous dans l'école ?

\- Conan : Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Wakasa sensei : Que tu as intérêt à me suivre sans faire d'histoire. Des amis à moi surveillent depuis quelques temps l'agence de détective ainsi que ceux que tu dit être des cousins éloignés de tes parents, Shinichi Kudo !

Conan ne put alors masquer la surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage . Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. - Conan : Laissez-les en dehors de ça !

\- Wakasa sensei : Cela ne dépend que de toi ! Tant que tu présente un intérêt pour nous, nous les épargneront.

Conan se demandait bien de qui cette femme pouvait bien parler. Puis il se rappela de ces Hommes en Noir dont lui avaient parlé les autres. Il décida donc de la suivre afin de protéger ses proches au maximum. La femme l'emmena vers un bâtiment désinfecté à l'écart de la ville. Arrivés au bâtiment, ils furent accueillis à l'extérieur par Vermonth.

\- Vermonth : Good job, Rum !

\- Rum : Ça n'a pas été si compliqué, surtout quand il vous manque quelques facultés !

Conan ce senti piqué au vif ! Il s'en voulait d'être tombé aussi facilement dans ce piège, même si il avait perdu la mémoire il aurait du le voir venir ! Il commençait à faire nuit, mais ont pouvait distinguer une seul petite porte sur la façade du bâtiment comme entrée. Tout le monde se dirigea alors à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y faisait noir, et on arrivait à peine à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour. Il put cependant savoir qu'une petite pièce ce trouvait à l'entrée et qu'ils prirent un couloir assez large pour se rendre dans une autre pièce s'y trouvant tout au bout. Celle-ci faisait visiblement la taille d'une grande salle à manger. Plusieurs membres importants de l'Organisation s'y touvait : Gin, Vodka, Kir, Bourbon et Bacardi qui s'avérait être le chef du nouveau restaurant de sushi et qui souhaitait soit disant devenir l'apprenti de Kogoro. Quand Conan vis Gin et Vodka, un flash lui revint en mémoire : il revoyait le plus baraqué discuter avec un autre homme et le grand blond arriver derrière lui et le frapper à la tête et tout ceci semblait ce passer dans un parc d'attraction. Ses parents et le professeur ne lui avaient donc pas menti. Il ce demandait bien se que pouvaient bien trafiquer ces gens. En tous cas, ils ne lui inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Gin s'approcha alors de lui, le dévisageant de son regard froid comme la glace. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui enleva ses lunettes et dit tout en souriant sadiquement :

\- Gin : Tu est quelqu'un de sacrément coriace, Shinichi Kudo !

\- ? : Tu est bien sûr que ce soit lui Gin ?

\- Gin : Absolument !

\- ? : Dans ce cas, bien joué Rum !

\- Rum : Merci, Boss.

\- Ano Kata : Il est temps alors que nous ayons une petite conversation !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Mémoire retrouvée**

 **Et voici le chapitre 11 en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des petits commentaires ! ;)**

Du côté de la maison des Kudo, la tension commence à monter. Yukiko et Yusaku se demandent dans quel pétrin leur fils s'était encore fourré étant donné qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré et qu'il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Yukiko se promit que lors ce qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé, il passerait le pire quart d'heure de sa vie ! Akai décida d'appeler James pour savoir si quelque chose avait bougé de leur côté. Après avoir raccroché, il s'adressa aux Kudo :

\- Akai : Ils ont réussi à avoir Shinichi !

\- Yukiko : C'est pas possible !

\- Akai : D'après James, tout est en place.

\- Yukiko : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Akai : Un plan à été mis au point et il est en train de se mettre en place, mais il faut faire vite.

\- Yusaku : Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ! Yukiko, vas chez le professeur. Je te tiendrai au courant de la moindre évolution.

\- Yukiko : Il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire alors que mon fils est en danger !

\- Yusaku : Je préfère te savoir en sécurité ici ! Je t'appellerait dès que tout sera sous contrôle.

Yukiko dut se résoudre à se rendre chez le professeur. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être morte d'inquiétude à l'idée que sa puisse mal se terminer. Mais elle avait confiance en son mari et en Akai.

Mary, toujours cachée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, reçut soudain l'appel qu'elle attendais depuis si longtemps. Elle prévint alors sa fille qui venait de rentrée du lycée depuis peu que l'opération allait pouvoir commencer et que pour le moment tout se passait comme prévu.

\- Ano Kata : Il est temps alors que nous ayons une petite conversation !

Une silhouette commença alors à ce détache de la pénombre et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le petit détective. Il put alors au bout d'un moment le distinguer correctement et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de s'apercevoir que l'homme qui dirigeait cette puissante organisation criminelle se cachait sous l'apparence d'un enfant. A la vue de la surprise de Conan, Ano Kata pris un air de satisfaction.

\- Ano Kata : Je suppose que tu ne t'attendait pas à te retrouver en face d'une autre personne dans la même situation que toi ! Je dois t'avouer que ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais c'est tout de même pratique tu avouera car qui pourrait soupçonner un enfant ! Cependant, contrairement à toi, cela fait 20 ans que j'ai rajeuni et non pas grâce à l'APTX 4869 mais grâce à un médicament précurseur : le Silver Bullet.

Conan se sentait un peu perdu. Son entourage lui avait effectivement parlé de L'APTX 4869 étant donné que c'était ce qui l'avait fait rajeunir, mais il ignorait totalement ce que pouvait être le Silver Bullet.

\- Conan : Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut me faire ! Mais une chose est sur, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis longtemps !

\- Ano Kata : On m'avait dit que tu était quelqu'un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, mais pense tu être en posture favorable ?

Conan savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force mais comme le disait Ano Kata, il n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Mais comment réussir à ce sortir de cette situation ?

\- Ano Kata : J'ai un marché à te proposer.

\- Conan : Un marché ?

\- Ano Kata : Je te donne la possibilité de sauver ton entourage. Vois tu, ton cas nous intéresse au plus haut point. Et c'est pour cela que je t'offre la possibilité de les épargner si tu accepte de coopérer.

\- Conan : Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

\- Ano Kata : Depuis plus d'un demi siècle, nous cherchons à défier la mort, à pouvoir la contrôler. Le résultat obtenu avec le Silver Bullet est un bon début. Mais vu que tu a également rajeunis avec un autre produit censé être au départ un poison, il serait intéressant d'effectuer quelques recherches supplémentaires qui pourraient nous permettre d'atteindre notre but !

Conan regarda le chef de l'Organisation, horrifié par ce qu ce dernier venait de lui dire. Il est complètement malade ce type pensa t-il !

C'est ce moment qu'une choisi une jeune fille pour faire éruption dans la pièce afin de tenter de sauver son petit frère de cœur, même si elle n'avait de plan à ce moment précis mais savait qu'elle pourrait bénéficier de l'aide des personnes qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle avait décidé de rendre visite à Conan après sa journée de cours et au moment où elle arriva, elle avait vue la mère de son ami d'enfance ce diriger vers la maison du professeur Agasa et son père partir avec Akai. Ne voyant Conan ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre, elle avait réussie à se cacher dans le coffre de la voiture alors que Yusaku et Akai étaient retournés dans la maison chercher quelques affaires et elle avait ensuite attendue qu'ils s'éloignent de la voiture après être arrivés au niveau du bâtiment où se trouvait Conan pour tenter de s'y introduire sans se faire remarquer. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire, et après avoir écouté la conversation le plus discrètement possible, elle décida de faire son entrée.

\- Ran : Laissez le tranquille !

Profitant de l'effet de surprise provoqué, elle mit à Vodka un coup de pied retourné mémorable en plein dans la mâchoire. Elle fut alors arrêtée dans son élan par Gin qui pointa le canon de son arme sur elle.

\- Conan : RAN ! DEAGE DE LA TU VA TE FAIRE TUER !

\- Ano Kata : Et bien, voici un parfaite illustration de ce qui t'attend et de ce qui attend tes proches si tu décide de ne pas coopérer !

Conan posa alors de nouveau le regard sur Gin et Ran et de nouvelles images lui revinrent en tête : il voyait un homme tenant Ran en joue de la même manière que Gin, le tout ce passant dans un entrepôt. Il se voyait courir afin de tenter de s'interposer mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever à cause des balles qu'il avait pris, et il se souvint enfin de ce sentiment de culpabilité au moment de s'évanouir croyant que le coup de feu qu'il venait d'entendre avait atteint celle qu'il aimait. Et alors tout ce grand puzzle se reforma dans sa tête : son rajeunissement, l'Organisation, ses proches, ses amis, toutes les enquêtes qu'il avait mené... et tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Ran.

\- Ano Kata : Et bien, tu ferait mieux de te décider maintenant !

Tout en gardant la tête basse, ses lunettes cachant son expression, il répondit d'une voix calme mais ferme.

\- Conan : Éloigne toi d'elle.

\- Ano Kata : Pardon ?

Ran le regardait avec anxiété et curiosité, ce demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête mais elle avait également l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

Il releva alors la tête et on pouvait clairement distinguer dans ses yeux de la colère mêle à une grande détermination.

\- Conan : JE T'AI DIT DE T'ELOIGNER D'ELLE !

Il porta alors une main à une de ses chaussures et l'autre à sa ceinture gonfle-ballon et il tira en plein sur la tête de Gin. Ce que Conan n'avait pas remarqué, c'était de discrets signes de têtes de la part de quatre personnes qui choisirent ce moment pour mettre les autres en état d'arrestation. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise d'Ano Kata lors-ce qu'il vit que Rum faisait partis des personnes infiltrées dans l'Organisation et lui et Vermonth n'eurent d'autres choix que de se rendre à l'entrée du commando dans le bâtiment.

\- Yusaku : Conan ! Tu va bien ?

\- Conan : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Yusaku-ojichan ! (clin d'œil)

\- Yusaku : Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Ran ?

\- Ran : Je m'inquiétait pour... Conan !

\- Conan : Mais tu sais que tu aurait pus te faire tuer !

\- Yusaku : Je crois que tu est mal placé pour faire la leçon ! Tu aurait pus te faire tuer toi aussi après avoir envoyé ce ballon !

\- Conan : Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

\- James : Je crois que quelques explication s'imposent.

\- ? : Je suis d'accord !

Plusieurs personnes venaient de répondre en même temps dont Ran. Conan en déduit donc qu'elle savait pour sa véritable identité.

\- Ran : J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit ce monsieur à propos du fait que tu ait rajeunis, mais j'avais également entendu votre conversation chez le professeur Agasa l'autre jour... Shinichi. J'aimerais cependant l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Sera : Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit ni le meilleur moment pour des explication

Ran et Conan ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Conan se doutait bien que sa mère était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre mais du fait qu'elle ait rajeunis mais il ne pensait pas que Sera l'était aussi .

Après que les différents agents présents sur place aient confirmés que tout les membres de l'Organisation présents sur place avaient étés arrêtés et que les lieux étaient sécurisés, une partie des agents (principalement ceux du FBI) ainsi que Sera et sa mère accompagnèrent Ran, Yusaku et Conan chez le professeur afin que chacun puisse donner des explication. Arrivés là-bas, Yukiko s'empressa d'enlacer son fils et se mit à pleurer en voyant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire.

\- James : Shinichi, je crois que nous pouvons t'appeler ainsi maintenant, il est grand temps que nous te donnions quelques explications. Peu de temps après que nous t'ayons avec nous, nous avons étés missionné par Interpôle par le biais de trois de leurs agents de mettre en relation les différents services secrets ayant des agents infiltrés dans l'Organisation et de trouver un moyen de procéder à un grand coup de filet. Mais un problème se posait : il était rare que beaucoup de membres importants de l'Organisation se réunissent en même temps. Cependant nous avions un moyen de provoquer cette situation : toi.

\- Mary : James m'a alors parlé de toi et avec Sera, nous sommes revenus au Japon afin que l'on puisse savoir si ses doutes étaient fondés.

\- Sera : Et comme nous nous étions rencontré il y a dix ans et que je me souvenait très biens de toi, je me suis donc mis à enquêter sur toi.

\- Conan : Et vos doutes étant fondés, vous avez mis au point ce plan ! J'y crois pas !

\- Yukiko : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous soyez servis de notre fils !

\- James : Nous sommes vraiment désolé de t'avoir impliqué de cette manière. Et je crois avoir quelque chose pour toi.

Conan se demandait bien se qu'il pourrait avoir qui lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à admettre de s'être fait devancé de cette façon. James sortis alors une petite boite et la tendis à Conan qui l'ouvrit.

\- Conan : Mais c'est l'APTX 4869 !

\- James : Nous l'avons récupérés cette boîte sur Gin lors de la fouille avant interrogatoire. Mary nous a dit que c'est ce qui l'avait fait rajeunis et cela devait sûrement être le cas pour toi. Je pense que nous avons finis pour le moment, mais nous aimerions avoir votre déposition pour les rapports.

\- Yusaku : Bien sûr.

Les agents du FBI sortirent alors mais Mary avaient décidée de rester et avait déclarer avoir des choses à dire à une certaine personne. Elle s'adressa alors aux personnes se trouvant dans la maison en disant qu'elle souhaitait parler seule avec Haibara. La jeune fille fut surprise mais accepta de discuter seule avec Mary.

\- Mary : Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, Shiho.

\- Haibara : Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

\- Mary : Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, mais sache que moi et ta mère étions sœurs.

Haibara semblais désabusée et perdue. Elle avait perdue ses parents étant jeune et sa sœur ne luis avait jamais parlé d'elle. Elle ne savais donc pas si elle devait la croire.

\- Mary : Vu ta réaction, je pense qu'Elena n'a pas due vous parlé de moi à toi et à ta sœur. A vrai dire, cela ne m'étonnes guère. Nous nous sommes perdues de vue peu de temps après qu'elle ait rencontrée ton père et je n'ai pu entendue parler d'elle, jusqu'à ce que mon mari ne soit impliqué dans une enquête sur l'Organisation et qu'il ne découvre qu'elle et son mari avaient été assassinés.

\- Haibara : Ils nous ont toujours dit que c'était un accident de voiture !

\- Mary : Toichi avait découvert que leur voiture avait été trafiquée. Ils avaient sûrement décidés de quitter l'Organisation.

\- Haibara : J'ai tout de même du mal à vous croire...

\- Mary : Je comprend ce que tu ressens, mais sache qu j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdue et que si tu a besoin de moi je serait là.

Mary décida de laisser la jeune fille seule, elle devait réussir à digérer tout ça, mais elle savait qu'il allait lui falloir un peu de temps.

A l'extérieur de la maison, Conan décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Ran. Il lui proposa alors de se diriger vers un endroit calme, loin de l'agitation qu'il régnait dans la maison du professeur. Arrivés sur un chemin bordant la rivière, il commença à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé : son rajeunissement, l'Organisation, et le choix qu'il a fait de ne pas la mettre dans la confidence afin de pouvoir la protéger. Ran restais silencieuse, ne laissant rien paraître de se qu'elle ressentais.

\- Conan : Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mentis comme ça, mais je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je comprendrais très bien que tu m'en veuille et que tu décide de ne plus parler mais... j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

\- Ran : Idiot...

Conan regarda Ran qui gardait la tête baissée, mais qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Ran : Je t'interdis de me refaire des frayeurs pareilles !

\- Conan : Je... Je...

\- Ran : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux plus. C'était le cas après avoir tout entendus chez le professeur mais j'ai finis par comprendre pourquoi tu a fait ça.

\- Conan : Ran...

\- Ran : Et pour Londres...

Les joues des deux amis d'enfance prirent alors une teinte rouge, se remémorant ce qui c'était passé devant le Big Ben

\- Ran : On pourra dire que l'on recommence tout les deux à zéro !

\- Conan : Comment ça ?

Et Ran ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa sous le soleil qui se couchait su Tokyo. Conan surpris au départ répondis à son baisé. On peut en effet dire qu'ils reprennent de zéro !


End file.
